


Этой весной

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Накано Сикибу высказал следующее мнение:«Если молодой человек вступает в любовную связь с другими мужчинами, он может опозорить себя на всю жизнь. ... Мы отдаём свои чувства только одному человеку на всю жизнь. Если это не так, то это то же самое, что содомия или проституция. Это позор для воина. ... Молодому человеку следует проверять взрослого мужчину в течение по крайней мере пяти лет, и, если он уверится в его намерениях, тогда ему можно ответить взаимностью. ... Если они смогут помогать друг другу и посвятить друг другу свою жизнь, то их чувства искренни. ...» © Ямамото Цунэтомо «Хагакурэ (Сокрытое в листве)»
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 3





	Этой весной

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на конкурс «Весеннее обострение в шестом отряде» на фразу:  
> \- Я делаю, что могу.  
> \- А мне кажется… что гораздо больше.

Весеннее солнце мягко касалось кожи, на согревшихся за день деревянных половицах было приятно сидеть. Скоро станет совсем тепло. В саду поместья Кучики плакала нежными розовыми лепестками цветущая сакура у пруда. Ренджи откинулся назад, опёршись на руки, вытянул ноги и уставился на неспешно плывущие по небу облака. Пять лет прошло с той весны, когда он признался своему капитану в том, что неровно к нему дышит. Сплетники Готея, удивительным образом пронюхав об этом, сладострастно принялись сочинять версии, как всё произошло. Ренджи только посмеивался, уловив в сплетнях два основных сценария: или Кучики только и ждал случая, чтобы радостно броситься на шею своему лейтенанту; или прогонял того вон, играя с ним, заставляя мучиться. На самом деле всё было проще. Но, разумеется, Абараи никому и не думал рассказывать, что Бьякуя, спокойно выслушав его, ответил только одним словом:

— Докажи.

Ренджи тогда всю ночь провертелся — Кучики ведь не девица, чтобы приносить ему цветы или что-то в этом роде. Видимо, Бьякуя опасался, что его импульсивный лейтенант выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, поскольку утром Абараи ждали книга на рабочем столе и приказ её прочитать.

Свежий ветерок играл с торчащими в хвосте красными прядями, и Ренджи закрыл глаза, ловя ощущения призрачной ласки. Воспоминания о предыдущих пяти годах были не столь уж важны, как потом оказалось; действительно ценной стала именно эта весна. Ведь любить — это сложно. Прощать ошибки, находить компромиссы, понимать другого так, как себя. Этой весной Ренджи учился, что значит любить.

Проснуться посреди ночи на полу — неприятно. Проснуться посреди ночи на полу после того, как тебя туда резко выпихнули с футона — неприятно вдвойне.

— Ренджи, если ты так привык спать один, то я больше не позволю тебе оставаться здесь на ночь, — Бьякуя, приподнявшись на локте и потирая пальцами переносицу, недовольно смотрел на него.

Ренджи медленно сел и растерянно запустил пятерню в свои растрёпанные волосы. Из-за привычки спать с широко раскинутыми руками и ногами он, по всей видимости, случайно попал спящему Бьякуе кулаком по носу, что, разумеется, тому совсем не понравилось.

— Но я же не могу контролировать своё тело во сне, — хриплым голосом попробовал возразить Абараи.

— О. Вот как, — протянул Бьякуя, окидывая его странным взглядом. — Тогда я проконтролирую твоё тело.

Ренджи успел только удивлённо ойкнуть, как Кучики схватил его за руку, рывком потянул на футон и подмял под себя.

Абараи усмехнулся воспоминаниям, по-прежнему не открывая глаз и прислушиваясь к шелестящему шёпоту весны в листве. На этом его ночные неприятности не закончились.

Ренджи стеснялся ужинать в поместье Кучики. Хотя он и не рисковал получить прозвище нахлебника в этом доме, но чувствовать себя раскованно за едой тоже не выходило. Пока однажды вечером ему не показали, что насмешничать над этим не собираются.

— Ренджи, кухня слева по коридору, — Кучики повернул чашечку в руках, наслаждаясь лёгким цветочным ароматом чая, и сделал глоток. — Мне надоело слушать, как ты вертишься полночи.

Абараи тут же залился краской:

— Зачем мне кухня? Я же не... И вообще...

— Ренджи, — Бьякуя прервал смущённое бормотание.

Красноволосый поднял голову и, помедлив, кивнул. Он уже давно научился различать богатую палитру оттенков эмоций в голосе Кучики, так что легко понял — Бьякуя не собирался касаться этой темы. Кучики удивлял — и Ренджи старался стать лучше.

Свечи мягким светом разгоняли по углам сумрак в комнате, где сейчас находились двое. Тень одного, скользя по стене, склонилась над тенью второго, сливаясь с ней воедино.

— Нет, Ренджи, не так. Держи уверенней, — низким голосом руководил Бьякуя.

— Вот так? — с готовностью отозвался Абараи.

— Чуть повыше возьми. Да, вот так.

— В Академии я не считал нужным уделять этому много внимания, — смущённо засопел Ренджи. — А у тебя опыта больше.

— Поэтому я сейчас занимаюсь этим с тобой, — терпеливо отозвался Кучики. — Искусство каллиграфии очень важно для воина. И разбирать твои каракули в отчётах несколько утомительно, — он изогнул уголки губ в усмешке.

Абараи только вздохнул и продолжил старательно водить кисточкой по бумаге.

Ренджи открыл глаза и скривил губы — мысль, что теперь ему остались только воспоминания, приносила боль. И ведь он сам всё испортил. Всё, что они оба успели сделать. Вспылил из-за какой-то ерунды и бросил грубо:

— Да я для тебя всего лишь пёс безродный, руконгайский оборванец!

Бьякуя побледнел и дёрнулся, словно Ренджи наотмашь ударил его по лицу.

— Вон, — с яростью выплюнул в ответ Кучики и отвернулся.

Насколько обидным и несправедливым был упрёк, Абараи понял на следующий день, то есть сегодня. Как-то раз, уловив на лице Бьякуи странное выражение, когда тот стоял в саду и смотрел на плавно падающие нежные розовые лепестки, Ренджи, нахмурившись, спросил:

— О чём ты думаешь, когда смотришь на сакуру?

— О семье, — помедлив, ответил Кучики. — И весной умерла Хисана.

От того, каким тоном были произнесены слова, веяло стылым призраком тоски.

— А я думаю о тебе, — настойчиво продолжил Ренджи.

Бьякуя перевёл на него взгляд и приподнял уголки губ в улыбке:

— Вот как.

Погрузившись в свои размышления, Ренджи не заметил, как позади него с тихим шорохом отодвинулись фусума. Опомнился он, рывком поднимаясь на ноги и оборачиваясь, только когда услышал шелест одежды почти над ухом. Перед ним стоял Кучики в синей домашней юката и холодно смотрел на визитёра. Конечно, взглядом главы клана можно было воду в бочке замораживать, но только одно приободрило Абараи, как ни странно, — Бьякуя смотрел на него.

— Прости, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Ренджи, открыто глядя в глаза Кучики. — Это я для себя всё ещё руконгайский мальчишка.

— Не о том думаешь, — холодно ответил Бьякуя. — Но я тебе напомню, кто ты есть, — он протянул Абараи лист бумаги, который держал в руках. — Задание для отряда.

— Бьякуя, — Ренджи, не глядя, взял приказ.

Но Кучики молча развернулся и ушёл в дом. Татуированная рука с зажатым в ней приказом бессильно опустилась — Бьякуя так и не назвал его по имени.

***

Холодный весенний дождь лил весь день, и за шумом падающих на листву капель передвижение отряда было почти не слышным. Пахло мокрой землёй и корой. Вымокшие и продрогшие шинигами вот уже несколько часов методично прочёсывали лес вокруг руконгайской деревушки, где начали пропадать жители. Ренджи смахнул капли с лица и бросил взгляд на капитана — тот хмурился и был явно очень сосредоточен.

— Кучики-тайчо! Абараи-фукутайчо! — двое шинигами, отправленные вперёд на разведку, появились перед командованием шестого отряда. — Там что-то есть впереди!

Кучики махнул рукой, и отряд бегом направился следом за разведчиками. Вскоре они вышли на небольшую поляну, которая заканчивалась обрывом. Судя по шуму воды, внизу текла река. Часть деревьев была оплетена от земли до самой кроны чем-то сумрачно-белым, напоминающим паутину.

— Что это?.. — послышался сдавленный выдох кого-то из отряда.

Среди этой странной паутины виднелись прикреплённые к стволам деревьев большие коконы.

— Там люди! Жители из деревни! В каждом коконе человек! — Ренджи разглядел видневшиеся среди сумрачно-белого плена конечности и головы людей с выражением ужаса, застывшем на лицах.

Будто в ответ на его восклицание в противоположной от них стороне поляны послышалось жужжание, и из глубины леса появилось с десяток летящих тварей. Размером чуть больше человека они напоминали комаров-переростков — большие полупрозрачные стрекозиные крылья, тёмное мохнатое тельце, когтистые суховатые пара нижних и пара верхних конечностей, острый костяной нос-хоботок и две сквозные дыры на месте глаз.

— Пустые, — оскалился Ренджи, потянувшись за зампакто, и оглянулся на Кучики. — Тайчо?

Бьякуя прищурился и жёстко скомандовал:

— Уничтожить.

Абараи, не медля, провёл ладонью по Забимару, активируя шикай, и первым бросился на поляну:

— Реви, Забимару!

Ближайший к нему Пустой встревожено застрекотал, но лезвие зампакто со свистом врезалось в безглазую голову, рассекая её напополам и обрывая призывный писк. Ренджи крутанулся вокруг своей оси, отрубая когтистую лапу подлетевшему сзади противнику. Пустой издал обиженную трель, взвился в воздух и стрелой ринулся сверху вниз на обидчика. Абараи взмахнул зампакто — лезвия Забимару очертили широкий полукруг навстречу твари и раздробили той морду, отбрасывая назад. Уловив краем глаза движение сбоку, Ренджи отпрыгнул в сторону, но, заскользив по мокрой траве и глине, не удержал равновесия и упал на спину. Противник победно пискнул и метнулся к нему. Абараи резко перекатился на бок, и костяной нос-хоботок с чавканьем вонзился в мокрую землю. Тут же лязгнули лезвия Забимару, отрубая Пустому голову. Получив минутную передышку, Ренджи поднялся на ноги, оглядел поляну и сдавленно выругался — шинигами яростно сражались, мелькая то тут, то там, но количество пищащих летающих тварей не уменьшалось. Более того, они будто всё прибывали.

Тут раздался резкий скрежет, и из опутанной паутиной части леса неторопливо выбрался громадный Пустой. С таким же острым костяным носом-хоботком и глазами-дырами, как у летающих тварей. Однако нижних конечностей было четыре, а стрекозиные крылья на спине явно не могли поднять в воздух такую тушу и выполняли только защитную функцию благодаря костяному обрамлению. Позади сердито дёргался из стороны в сторону длинный хвост с острым костяным наростом на конце. Посреди туловища шкура истончалась и превращалась в полупрозрачную плёнку. Внутри образовавшейся сферы можно было разглядеть наросты по бокам с какими-то круглыми грязно-серыми камешками вытянутой формы, напоминавшие крупные яйца. Одно из них вдруг пошло трещинами, а затем лопнуло, выпуская наружу комара-переростка. Пустой тем временем, наклонившись, резко вонзил нос-хоботок в ближайший к нему кокон, и через минуту от человека, заключённого в ловушку паутины, остался только скелет, обтянутый высохшей пергаментной кожей. Тёмная, почти чёрная жидкость стекла внутри чудовища по наростам вниз. Подросший новый Пустой, напитавшись, выбрался из туловища через плёнку и поднялся в воздух.

— Осыпайся, Сенбонзакура! — раздался позади Ренджи низкий голос Кучики.

Острые розовые лепестки, мерцая, устремились к чудовищу. Тот повернул голову, будто видел белое капитанское хаори своими пустыми глазницами и неожиданно быстро переместился мощным прыжком к сражающимся рядовым на другой край поляны, что находился недалеко от обрыва. Зампакто Кучики успел оставить только царапины на передней лапе твари.

— Оттесните их к лесу! Уйдите с поляны! — заорал Ренджи и резко махнул рукой шинигами, сообразив, что Кучики будет сложно сражаться так, чтобы никого не задеть.

Подняв зампакто, Абараи кинулся вперёд, намереваясь напасть на чудовище сзади и помешать ему переместиться. Не причинив особого вреда, лезвия Забимару чиркнули по костяным рамкам стрекозиных крыльев, прикрывших прозрачную сферу в туловище. Один из летающих комаров-переростков возмущённо запищал и попробовал атаковать, но рухнул на землю, перерубленный пополам. Разобравшись с мелкой помехой, Ренджи обернулся, чтобы нанести следующий удар, но сдавленно охнул от резко вспыхнувшей боли чуть ниже солнечного сплетения. Рот тут же наполнился солоноватой густой кровью. Резко сплюнув её, Абараи со стоном схватился рукой за костяной нарост на хвосте Пустого, прошивший его насквозь. Тварь удовлетворённо проскрежетала, обернувшись, и пригнулась, собираясь переместиться.

— А ну, стоять!.. — прохрипел Ренджи, кашляя кровью, перехватил зампакто так, чтобы клинок был обращён вниз, и с силой вонзил в хвост чудовища, пригвождая его к мокрой земле.

Пустой пронзительно взвизгнул от боли, задёргав передними лапами.

— Банкай! Сенбонзакура Кагейоши!

Поднявшись в воздух, сверкающие клинки с шелестом рассыпались в тот же миг на тысячи сверкающих розовых лепестков. Жалобно воя, Пустой покачнулся, пытаясь пятиться от смертельной угрозы, и с силой дёрнул хвостом, освобождая его. Ещё пара шагов, и израненная тварь, распадаясь, повалилась в обрыв, потянув следом и Ренджи. Тот, не удержавшись на ногах, выпустил из рук рукоять зампакто. Потянувшись, Абараи со стоном выдернул костяной нарост, избавляясь от тяжести громадного Пустого, но было слишком поздно. Тварь затянула его за собой.

— Ренджи! — Кучики прыгнул следом за лейтенантом, уцепившись за выступающий из земли корень, и успел ухватить его за руку.

Внизу шумно бурлила река, ставшая более полноводной и быстрой из-за дождей. Абараи поднял голову — корень под рукой Бьякуя заскрипел, и в воду полетели комки земли.

— Он не выдержит двоих, тайчо...

— Не смей отпускать руку, — выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы Бьякуя, корень жалобно затрещал над их головами. — Слышишь? Это приказ! Ренджи!

Абараи посмотрел в расширившиеся глаза Кучики и улыбнулся, разжав пальцы:

— Прости, Бьякуя...

Мокрая от крови рука выскользнула из ладони Кучики, и лейтенант полетел вниз. Прежде чем бурлящие воды сомкнулись над ним, он успел услышать отчаянный крик:

— Ренджи!!!

***

Тьма мягко обнимала со всех сторон, заманчиво предлагая избавление от боли, ненавязчиво покачивая безвольное тело на волнах пустоты. Издалека доносились чьи-то голоса. Встревоженные, сердитые, испуганные — все они сливались в единый хоровод раздражающих звуков, потому что приносили с собой резкие знакомые запахи. И только один голос смог преодолеть бархатную завесу тьмы. Один, что казался таким близким, таким дорогим.

— ... это понял. Я давно тебя простил. Ты слышишь? Ренджи.

Отчаяние в тихом низком голосе так живо напомнило тот крик перед наступившим тёмным безмолвием пустоты, что не потянуться за ним стало невозможно. И из темноты проступили знакомые ощущения прикосновений чьей-то ладони к пальцам.

Ренджи медленно открыл глаза и застонал — с непривычки дневной свет оказался немного болезненным. Поморгав, он, наконец, смог оглядеться. Бледная стена напротив, кровать, какие-то приборы рядом и резкий запах медикаментов. За окном по-весеннему живо шелестели листья деревьев. «Четвёртый отряд», — выдохнул про себя Абараи. Дверь скрипнула, Ренджи чуть повернул голову на звук.

— Очнулся? — констатировал Кучики и окинул его взглядом, проходя в палату. — Хорошо. Теперь ты знаешь, к чему приводит невыполнение приказов.

Бьякуя подошёл к кровати, и Ренджи смог разглядеть нездоровую бледность его лица и залёгшие тени под глазами.

— Сначала найти тебя, потом собирать по кусочкам, — Кучики кивнул на перевязанную грудную клетку Абараи, яростно выплёвывая слова, тем самым выдавая своё волнение и нервное напряжение. — И надеяться, что ты выживешь... Что ты говоришь?

Он наклонился к раненому, пытаясь разобрать тихое бормотание.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил чуть громче Ренджи и, вцепившись трясущейся рукой в косоде Кучики, притянул его к себе, целуя.

Бьякуя, опёршись о кровать по обеим сторонам головы Ренджи, ответил, яростно впиваясь в его губы.

— Как ты посмел отпустить мою руку, Ренджи? — выдохнул Кучики, прервав поцелуй.

— Я просто уверен в тебе, Бьякуя, — губы чуть саднило, но Абараи счастливо улыбнулся. — Бьякуя... — Ренджи обеспокоенно нахмурился. — Я стараюсь... Я... Я делаю, что могу.

— А мне кажется... что гораздо больше, — Бьякуя приподнял уголки губ в улыбке, тепло глядя на Ренджи. — У тебя раны открылись, — заметив расплывающееся красное пятно на бинтах, Кучики выпрямился. — Я позову Унохана-тайчо.

— Подожди, Бьякуя, — Ренджи поймал тонкое запястье. — Ещё немного, хорошо?

В ответ Кучики сжал его пальцы.

Май, 2011


End file.
